


When Will I See You Again

by merivoyance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Astronomy, DNF, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Stargazing, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merivoyance/pseuds/merivoyance
Summary: Soon to be king, Prince George finds an escape from palace life through his best friend, Dream. Problem being, royalty and commoners are supposed to remain separated. A story is shared with George that alters his perspective of reality, and the reality of death. He is forced to make a decision that will change the fate of the kingdom and his own.Inspired by the song "When Will I See You Again" by Shakka:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Heart on Mars

"You see that V-shape, right up there?" Dream's arm extended from his side, pointed northward at the charcoal sky.

The clouds from earlier in the day had moved on, giving way to a white speckled dome. A glowing crescent moon provided the only light in the empty field. Dream and George laid side by side on their backs. They had been doing this more often as they had grown closer. Dream loved sharing his knowledge of the night skies, navigating them with unwavering ease. George didn't know much about the outside world, being a prince and all. Learning about celestial beings and other ethereal themes were frowned upon. George never really understood why, so he admired it from a far most of the time. But Dream was his escape from palace life.

"Y-Yeah." He narrowed his eyes on the constellation.

"That's Taurus, the bull. And then you see right next to it, that little group of stars?"

"Kinda looks like the little dipper?" He cocks his head slightly. 

"Yeah. That's the Pleiades, also called the seven sisters. It's not a constellation actually, it's a star cluster." Dream effortlessly explained, dropping his arm back to rest across his stomach.

"How do you remember all this stuff?" George asked in wonderment.

"I grew up with it. You know my buddy sapnap, right?"

George hummed a noise of approval.

"He's always been really into it and I guess it rubbed off on me." Dream chuckled softly. 

Sapnap; Dream's childhood best friend. That kid knew his stuff when it came to the celestial sphere, far more than what Dream knew. He was taught from a very young age the power that the stars and planets held. Pick a direct and he could tell you what constellations dwelled there, along with their deeper meanings, and any nebulas or distant galaxies nearby. Even as they moved with the spin of the Earth. It's almost as if he had visited each and every one of them, like knew them personally. Sapnap was quick to share the information with Dream, and Dream had picked up on it almost as fast. Any clear night, you could find them in a dark area with their heads to the sky.

"Wish I could learn more about it at home, my father's so..."

"Weird?" Dream filled in, dropping his head to the side so his eyes met George's profile.

George let out a small laugh, "Yeah, he's always hated stuff like this, I don't get it."

"Me neither," he looked back to the pleiades, "have you ever asked him?"

"Me? Ask my father about astronomy?" George scoffed. "That's an immediate trip to the cells."

"Seriously?"

Dream didn't know George's father. Well, he knew _of _him, he was the king after all, but he didn't know him personally. The king was an ominous figure in the eyes of the commoners. He never mingled with the public, or even really showed his face for anything other than large events. Even during those, however, he was distant and guarded heavily. He was respected, mostly out of fear as the commoners knew what the king did to unruly citizens. However, that didn't stop Dream from seeing George.__

____

The pair had grown close in the past few months. They met up whenever George could escape the confines of his palace. Prince life was suffocating in George's opinion; constantly watched, grueling schedule, insufferable lessons. He never had time to be himself, time to think, time to enjoy anything but his kingdom. His reign as king was quickly approaching and they would never let him forget. Meeting Dream was a breath of fresh air. He didn't treat George like an object, or a puppet. He treated him like a person, a friend even. George wasn't used to that title at first, but Dream guided him with such benevolence that it came far easier than expected. 

____

"Yes seriously, and speaking of my father, I should get home before curfew, what time is it?" George sighed.

____

Dream looked to Orion's position, "around 8."

____

George groaned and reluctantly lifted his chest off the ground to a sitting position. Dream followed it suit and helped George to his feet. His grip on George's palm lingered. As their faces met, George noticed a gleam in Dream's viridian eyes. It simultaneously sent a wave a heat rushing to his cheeks and a chill down his spine. A small smirk appeared across Dream's lips, his freckles reminded George of the stars above. He was comfortable being close to Dream normally, so why did he feel so.. vulnerable in this moment? He couldn't put his finger on it and decided to deal with it later on. George blinked hard and pulled his hand away gently. 

____

"We should get going." He brushed the grass off his jacket and went to collect his horse, who grazed peacefully a few meters away.

____

"Y-Yeah." Dream stammered, mirroring him. Did he get the same feeling that George did?

____

Dream always walked alongside George to the tree line by the palace, whether it was out of precaution or something else. George appreciated the gesture, and it allowed them a little bit more time together before reality put up its harsh wall. According to the King, commoners weren't allowed anywhere near royalty unless granted. Something had happened to the Queen years ago that the King would never forget or forgive. In his eyes, all commoners were dangerous criminals, capable of unspeakable doings. George used to think that, when he was young and naive, but he quickly realized that they were simply people, just like him minus the title. Though he could never change his father's mind, George practiced his own morals in secret. Dream was his best friend, really his only friend, and he couldn't imagine it any other way. Sure, the staff in the palace were his friends, but only surface level. They were the type of friends who you would talk to if you bumped into them, but would never go out of your way to spark up a conversation with, never-mind spill your guts too. For so long, George would vent to his horse while he brushed him alone in the stables. It was an outlet, yes, but he'd only be answered by dough eyes and drool.

____

The pair weaved through the towering coconut trees as they had done so often. By now a small trail had formed where their feet crushed the earth. Taking a different route was too dangerous in this region, especially at night. Once solid, extensive land would drop into cliffs without warning, providing a painful, inescapable demise. The palace itself sat at the top of one of these hills, the ocean at its back and the town in its glaring eyes. Their path opened up at the halfway point with enough distance for Dream to go unnoticed. Or so they thought, they never actually tested the theory, never really could without looking suspicious.

____

"See you Friday?" George turned to Dream.

____

"Same place, same time." He smiled up to him. 

____

George grinned and pushed his horse into a steady trot up the gravel road. Dream watched as his hair bounced with the strides, George's prince attire blowing back in the breeze. He found himself smirking at the scene, entranced by the moonlight reflecting off the golden shoulder epaulette as they rose and fell. Dream had a deep love for all his friends, but something about George felt different, something more warm and more.. special? Yeah, special, George was special to him but he didn't understand in what way. Dream chuckled lightly and began his walk back home to where Sapnap would be waiting.

____

Two guards stood on either side of the palace gates. Each donned clothes that screamed royalty; embellished coats with iron armor, wrinkle-less slacks, and polished shoes. A towering axe was held in their left hands, the pommel resting on the ground beside their feet. Intimidating to any outsider, but George was desensitized to them after 24 years. They walked the gates open as George approached, letting him through but not without a chirp.

____

"Cutting it close, Prince George." The guard to the left spoke with judgement.

____

"Still made it though." George mumbled and carried on his way.

____

The guards closed the gates behind him and resumed position. 

____

"Did you notice the guy with him, down by the woods?" The left guard spoke again.

____

"No, did you see someone?" The right guard seemed surprised.

____

"Thought I did but wasn't sure."

____

"He _has _been out a lot lately, now that you say that."__

______ _ _

"Yeah, I'll just mention it to the King tomorrow."

______ _ _

George returned to his room after cleaning up his horse. There were people that would do it for him, but he took pride in caring for him on his own. He laid chest up on his bed, his mind replaying the night like it was a movie. George rolled onto his side and grabbed a notepad and pen hidden in his bedside drawer. _Taurus - the bull, Pleiades - the seven sisters, _he wrote beneath previous inscriptions. He had been keeping a list of Dream's teachings, not wanting to forget any. Next to each name he drew a small outline of each constellation, a memory of their shape. That's when the feeling came back to him, the fire in his face and the ice in his back. He couldn't have feelings for Dream, no way, that's his best friend. Plus, Dream was a commoner, his father would never let that happen, not in a thousand years. There was no chance Dream had feelings for him too, right? Though, George did see that flicker in his eyes, the one that resembled the brightest stars in the night sky. And Dream was the one holding onto his hand for longer than normal. No, that doesn't mean anything, he probably didn't even realize it. George slipped the notebook away and groaned. Why did he feel like that?__

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Piscean Secrets

Dream walked into the house as Sapnap sat at the kitchen table with a hand focused above a cup of water. Seeing Dream, he quickly wrapped his fingers around the glass and turned to him. Dream gave him a weird look but continued on. It was nothing out of the ordinary for Sapnap to be doing something weird at this hour.

"How was your date?" Sapnap asked jokingly.

Dream scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on now."

"I'm just saying." He grinned and took a sip of the water.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight princess." Sapnap said cheekily. 

Dream walked off, amused by Sapnap's comments. It wasn't a date, though Dream may have liked it to be one. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure. Yes, George held a special place in his heart, but the separation between royalty and commoners would make a relationship nearly impossible. Their friendship was hard enough to keep hidden, Sapnap was the only other person that knew. Dream imagined a world different from their current reality, one where they didn't have to sneak around or completely ignore one another during events. He didn't understand the King's opposition, especially pertaining to the stars. Dream loved seeing George's eyes light up when he remembered a constellation and pointed it out without Dream's help. Pride budded in his chest knowing that George was learning from his words. George. Even just thinking of his name sent a warm tingle up to Dream's face, spreading out to his finger tips. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he turned over for the night. 

Sapnap remained at the kitchen table with a frustrated scowl. His right hand hovered above a new cup of water with his shoulders raised and chest leaning forward. Slowly, he turned his palm upward and gradually raised his arm. Nothing.

"Neptune, you bitch." He mumbled and dropped his hand in defeat.

He grasped the cup and ambled over to the window sill above the sink. His gaze is fixed into the sky before him, locating any constellation to help position himself. The first one he saw was Boötes, the herdsman of the night sky, meaning that pisces would be to his back. Born in early march, Sapnap was a pisces. The fishes, ruled by Neptune, symbolized duality and mutability, a sign of water. He had learned about his connection with water from his parents as a child before they passed. His mother taught more than his father. She was a cancer, another water sign; tender and true, taken long before her time. At only 11 years old, Sapnap was left on his own. Dream took him in and 8 years later, they remained together, inseparable. Since her passing, he practiced nightly, not making much progress until a breakthrough at the age of 14. From there, he only improved and expanded upon the possibilities.

With a celestial map painted in his mind, Sapnap closed his eyes and focused his energy behind him. Not just to the table, but through the floor and the thick crust of the earth, reaching out to the stars themselves that made up the pisces constellation. His hand once again hovered over the glass, steady and trusting. A cold chill ran through his veins, up his spine, and down to the tips of his fingers. His palm now faced the ceiling as his forearm gradually rose. The water within the glass rippled before ascending as one. He continued lifting the energy as he hesitantly opened one eye to check the progress. With a contented grin, Sapnap opened his other eye and continued. He shifted his hand away from the cup and to the sink, the liquid blob now suspended above his palm. He rolled it from right to left and back again, biting his lip in concentration. His hands cup around the sides of the bubble and centered it back over the empty glass. The water flowed back down as Sapnap turned his palms to the floor. Satisfied, he placed the cup in the sink and head off to bed.

"I gotta tell him soon." Sapnap breathed to himself, or Neptune if he was listening.

There wasn't a real reason for Sapnap to keep his powers a secret from Dream. Of course, he couldn't tell any random person, if the palace was to find out he'd be killed on the spot. But Dream was his best friend and there was no chance he'd ever snitch. Sapnap prized his talent but had guarded it for so many years, practicing only with his mother or alone. A part of him longed to share his practices, but doing so was far too dangerous. He knew what had happened years ago to the Queen and he wasn't sure if anyone else did, besides the King himself. The things Sapnap taught Dream were innocent, but that fateful day wasn't. His guilty conscious ate away at him, little by little, though he had nothing to do with it, nor did his family. Too much power in the wrong hands, that's all it was.

\---------------

The next morning, the guard from the previous night-watch approached the King, who was perched upon his throne.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"Is it urgent?" The King answered.

"I don't believe so, Sir. Prince George, as you may know, has been out fairly late the past few nights, barely making curfew. When he returned last night, I thought I saw someone with him in the distance but I was unsure. I decided it would be best to inform you either way, Sir."

The King took a deep breath, "Thank you, I will have a talk with him. If it happens again, we'll look into it further. You are dismissed."

With a nod, the guard left the room. The King leaned back in his red and gold throne and pondered for a moment. He had always preached to George about his role as next in line, the last thing he needed was wayward son. He figured it was time. A staff member was sent to fetch George from his quarters while the King set off to his office.

\---------------

"Prince George, the King would like to have a word with you. He'll be in his office." The staff person spoke from the doorframe.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." George responded solemnly.

He closed the balcony doors, cutting off the golden rays that flooded into his room. He sauntered down the hallway as he had done so many times before. George and his father talked often, mostly about the kingdom and his ever approaching reign. He saw the King as more of a boss than a father figure. All work, no play. No heart to hearts or father-son bonding; just business. George figured his father wanted to update him, per usual, and he carried no stress as he entered the King's office, just slight dread towards the meeting.

Two, white armchairs were positioned in front of the dusty fireplace. It hadn't been used since his mother's passing. The room was dimly illuminated by orange lanterns and whatever sunlight could penetrate the drawn curtains. Ominous, really. The king was already sat in the chair to George's right, his back turned, gazing out the window. Now more hesitant, George stepped closer to the King.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

His father turned around with serious eyes, "Yes, come take a seat, George."

He awkwardly shuffled over and adjusted himself into the stiff cushions. The King looked him up and down and took a deep breath before speaking.

"As you know, your role as prince is highly important and I need you to not lose sight of that."

_As if that's possible, _George thought to himself. ____

____

____

____

"But I figured it was time I tell you," the King hesitated, "about your mother."

____

____

____

George tilted his head in confusion, looking to the King who stared at his feet.

____

____

____

"You know the rule, no direct royalty-commoner interactions, that was put in place for a reason. It was to protect us. The night your mother died, commoners had stormed the palace. They were upset about a new wage law put in place." The king's voice was fragile, unusual for the stoic man that George had always known. "The guards could not contain them, there were too many. They breached the gates and made their way into the palace. Your mother and I were awoken to pounding at our bedroom door. That's when the fire started. You were so young then, right beside me." He sighed. "The fire signs rushed the flames forward, taking more out from this very fireplace. It engulfed the room and quickly the bed. I grabbed you and fled to safety, figuring your mother was right behind us. I was wrong. The flames took her that night." He looked over to George with empty eyes. "Your birthmark." He pointed weakly to his son's arm.

____

____

____

George rolled back his sleeve, revealing a darkened, textured patch on his forearm. He traced his fingers over it as his father continued.

____

____

____

"It was a burn you got on that night. I called it your 'birthmark' to preserve your innocence, but it's come time you knew the truth. It serves as a reminder, of how dangerous the ethereal world is and what that power can do in the wrong hands of the commoners. I know I am harsh on you, but it's for your own good. I couldn't risk having a reoccurrence of that night, or you being taken too. The laws in this kingdom stand for safety and protection, whether people realize it or not. I trust that as king, you will continue to protect the citizens, despite their retaliations. Can you promise me that?"

____

____

____

"I-I promise." George stuttered, in shock from the information that had just bombarded him.

____

____

____

"Thank you, George." His father mumbled, sounding the slightest bit relieved.

____

____

____

The two sat in silence, aware of each-others presence but not discomforted by it. George's mind fumbled with each thought, unable to form a complete sentence. Heat swirled to his face and his throat tightened. Pressure built behind his whiskey eyes as he excused himself from the room. He hurried back through the corridor to his room, slamming the door behind him. Tears scorched his skin as they streamed down his face. His mother was a fable to him, being too young to remember her personally. She was taken before he could love the gracious, beautiful mother he was reminded of so often. Irreplaceable in their eyes. And the selfishness of the commoners had stripped her out of George's life. How could he miss someone so much, someone he barely met? Guilt sank its nasty fangs into his heart as George recalled his nights in the field with Dream. Dream, a commoner, teaching him about the thing that got his mother killed. George slammed his fist into the wall, unable to scream or yelp in pain, choked by a different kind of pain. How could he have been so stupid?

____

____

____

His knuckles bloodied, he laid chest up on his bed, the same way he laid in the field, right next to a commoner. Trails of now dried tears stained his cheeks. Memories of Dream flood his mind, the laughs and the comfort he found with him. Surely Dream was different, not like those commoners from years ago. And he wasn't teaching George magic, just constellations that would be there no matter what. The angel and devil on George's shoulders were in a full blown fist fight, each landing their punches equally. Dream was George's best friend, he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him, yet he was still a commoner involved with the celestial world. No harm had ever come from being with Dream, in fact, George felt happier around him than around the palace. He didn't know what he'd do without him, to be honest. Dream was not the problem, the stars were, and the magic they held. George would still see Dream, but without the celestial lessons he used to love.

____

____

____


	3. Pluto Projector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little dialogue heavy but it was necessary lol glhf

George groomed his horse in the stables a little more thoroughly than normal. His mind was stalling him from leaving the grounds to meet with Dream. The effects of yesterday's talk had still not worn off. His bandaged knuckles gripped the saddle as he tossed it over his horse's back. While tightening the girth, a scabbed over cut reopened, causing George to flinch and shake his hand. He let out a frustrated sigh and finished tacking up.

The sun rested on the horizon as George rode beyond the gates. A once freeing moment now turned cold. His head felt as if it were replaced by the moon, heavy yet distant. Gravity seemed to focus its efforts on him as he turned into the trail. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Dream standing there, unsure if it was out of excitement or regret.

"Hi Georgie!" Dream beamed.

"Hi." George weakly returned the smile.

By the time the boys reached the field, the sky had shifted from a pastel orange to a deep purple. The brightest stars were now visible and the moon shone from just above the tree-line. George slid off his horse and took his spot on the ground beside Dream. Out of nowhere, a shooting star whizzed by overhead, leaving a trail of dust in its place.

"Did you see that George?" Dream cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, shooting star." He replied softly, holding back his penitence.

"Make a wish." He hummed, already making his.

There were thousands of things George could have wished for; to not be a prince, to not be so conflicted, for his mother back. He couldn't pick one, and frankly didn't believe in it, so he remained silent.

"Shouldn't be too much longer before the rest come out." Dream narrowed his eyes, searching for visible constellations."

"D-Do you think we could skip that tonight?" George mumbled hesitantly.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" He looked over to his friend with concern. It wasn't like him to pass up learning more about the skies.

"Yeah, just.. a lot on my mind."

There was a moment of silence before George sat up and spoke again, "What is death, Dream?"

Caught off guard by the heavy question, Dream mirrored his position. Thats when he noticed the bloody bandage around George's knuckles. "Wait, what happened to your fist, are you okay?" Without thinking, Dream pulled his hand into his own to inspect it.

"I'm fine," he lied, "just got frustrated."

"Death," Dream reiterated, "It's further than 'I miss you' but closer than 'goodbye'." His voice was delicate over the words. "They're with you even when they're not still.. with you, you know?"

George looked to him with wistful eyes, but Dream could see right through them. The George with him tonight was different from the usual George, this one was more withdrawn, sorrowful.

"Why do you ask?"

George found his fingers tracing over the scar on his forearm, "N-No reason."

"Come on, George, I can see something is bothering you. You can talk to me." Dream took both of George's hands in his. They were so cold compared to the warmth of his own. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of George's palm.

"My dad told me about my mom yesterday," he started, his voice already breaking, "I miss her, Dream, I never really met her yet I miss her so much." A tear threatened to slip from his eye.

"Oh George, come here." Dream sighed, pulling him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close. George's face pressed against his chest, he could feel his hitched breathing and hear his quiet sobs.

George found solace in Dream's warm embrace. Though slight guilt still loomed over his head. He felt safe in Dream's arms, like nothing in the world could touch him.

"It's normal to miss people, no matter how long it's been. Death is not goodbye, it's more of a 'see you soon'. She is still with you, George, whether you realize it or not. She's in the sunsets, she's in the stars, and you will see her again. Though it may be years from now, death is not forever." His voice was smooth and mellow, like honey. His words buzzed in George's ears.

Dream swayed lightly side to side as George trembled in his lap, his sobs now reduced to faint whimpers. His arms clasped around Dream's waist as if he were going to lose him too. George's once foggy mind was now clear as day. He needed Dream, commoner or not.

"Promise you'll never leave me, Dream." George whispered, choking back hot tears that had begun to subside.

"I promise." Dream murmured, resting his chin atop George's ruffled hair. He drew small circles on his back, taking in every sensation, every moment of them together. The warmth where George's arms laid around his back, the pressure on his chest from the gentle rise and fall of his friend's breathing, which had now steadied. Dream's hand traced up George's back to the crest of his neck. He softly ran his fingers through his hair, looping the longer pieces playfully around his pointer finger. Before he could realize, his mouth hummed a song his mother used to sing him when he was feeling overwhelmed. He missed his mom too, but he knew that she was still with him, in the moon and in the rain. He knew he'd see her again.

_It's hard to make yourself believe that it'll get better when you feel defeated,_

_And carrying on is easier said than done,_

__

_It took a while to see that I was I need of help from somebody else,_

__

_But she keeps reminding me that I'm not the only one,_

__

_And babe, I would've told you this was gonna happen if I had known that it would. ___

____

The lyrics played in his head as if his mother were singing them right next to him. Words slowly began to slip from his lips, mumbled but sweet.

_But now there's less time and more things that I need to say, and I'm afraid,_

__

_That there will always be a part of me that's holding on and still believes that everything is fine,_

__

_And that I'm living a normal life,_

__

_But until somebody sits me down and tells me that I'm different now,_

__

_I'll always be the way I always am. ___

____

__The vibrations of Dream's voice lulled George, his eyelids heavied and threatened to fall closed. He never wanted to leave this spot. Dream's finger followed George's hairline down to his chin. He tipped his head up, as George sat back slightly, so their gazes met. Moonlight danced within George's magnetic eyes, cheeks still rosy with emotion.__

____

__"I love you, George, you know that, right?" Dream's voice was small, yet sincere._ _

____

__George's chest felt as if the sun itself burned within it. He couldn't find the right words to say, though they were right in front of him. All he could do was lean back onto Dream's shoulder, holding onto him tighter than before. The message was conveyed clearly, despite the lack of utterance. Dream didn't need him to say it, nor did he expect him too, his company was enough.__

The crescent moon rose, shadows illuminated by earthshine, lighting up the tree tops around them. They remained together, their conversations sparse and delicate. Dream draped an arm under George's head, which rested in the crook of his shoulder, and lazily fluffed his hair. George played with the leather strings of Dream's white tunic, keeping his mind at ease. Orion once again marked the clock in the sky at eight o'clock, signaling George's return to the palace. 

Reluctantly, George climbed to his feet to fetch his horse. His body felt so much colder without Dream beside him as he rode. They followed the beaten trail to the edge, the lights of the palace setting a yellow-grey haze over the horizon. He stopped his horse and turned to Dream.

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course." Dream replied charmingly.

George looked back to the palace and hesitated to continue on.

"You gonna be alright?" Dream noticed the indecision in George's body. His breathing was heavy and his eyes scrutinized the view.

"Y-yeah," he let out a deep breath, as if to convince himself, "I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight George."

As George trotted up the hill, the night guards had already begun to deliberate.

"There, in the white." The guard aimed his finger at the tree-line below.

"The horse? Isn't that the Prince's?" The other guard narrowed his gaze.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "the trees, nimrod."

"Oh." His tone had shifted into something more bothered as he caught sight of the figure.

"You see it? Okay, that's what I saw the other night, I wasn't sure then but I'm sure now."

They fell quiet as the prince approached and let him through without a word. The gates rattled closed as the prince left ear's range and returned to the stables.

"I'll inform the King in the morning. Should be an interesting day tomorrow."

"Finally." The other guard sighed, sick of the endless, repetitive weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dream hummed is "Always" by Rex Orange County :))


	4. From The Woods

"Your Majesty," the guard bowed before him, his voice solemn, "the individual from prior was seen again as of late last night."

"And you are sure this time?" The King spoke with audible concern.

"Yes sir, both of us can confirm there was someone else with Prince George."

The king bit the inside of his cheek, frustrated, disappointed. He intertwined his fingers and rested them on his lap. Eyes as black as night, he glared into the guard.

"Follow him. The next time he leaves these grounds, both of you follow soon after. Dead or alive, I want that commoner gone." He growled.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard bowed once more before exiting the room.

He hurried through the palace walls, towards their quarters, where the other guard was waiting. He was met with wide eyes and a wicked smirk.

"Told you it was gonna be interesting."

\---------------

George had just finished his last grueling lesson of the day; oh the wonders of kingship. He was blissfully unaware of the chaos unfolding around him. His mind was occupied, sorting through the information that was just thrown at him. As he ambled, yellow tinged rays of the sun above the ocean flooded into the corridor. They reminded him of what Dream had said the night before. He paused and looked around, there was no one to be seen. A few steps took him to the edge of the balcony where his hands rested on the marble railing. He looked out to the horizon, admiring the way the waves rolled freely and lapped against the sandy shores.

"Hi mom," he kept his voice low but clear, "I know we never got to talk much... but I miss you. I probably look crazy right now, but Dad told me what happened, and I'm really sorry." A smile tugged at his lips as he paused, "But I met this boy, his name's Dream. I talked to Dream about it, and he told me that you're still with me, even if I can't see it. He says you're in the sunsets, so, here I am." He chuckled softly at how stupid this probably was. "You would like Dream, he's funny and smart, and always knows what to say to make me feel better. That's what I've been told you were like. I wish you could meet him, and that we could've had more time, but I'm hoping you can hear me now."

His head now rest in his hands, elbows propped up on the balustrade. He took another look around, the hallways were empty. "I don't think I wanna be king, mom. All the stuff they're teaching me, I hate it, all the manners and rules. This isn't me. I don't agree with what Dad does, how he treats the commoners. They're people too and I understand that they took you away from him, but that wasn't every commoner. A minority's actions deciding the fate of the majority is unfair. Dream is the majority, he would have never done something like that." George sighed and dropped his head. He took a moment to think before continuing, "Can you give me a sign, that you're here, mom?" His voice was feeble as he gazed back into the sky.

As the words left his mouth, the yellow of the sun shifted into a deep orange. It stretched across his peripheral, as if wrapping the Earth itself in the warmest hug. Her light danced across the waves and reached out to place her gentle hand on him. That warmth radiated into his chest as a smile spread across his cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered, melting into her luster. He stayed there, in the company of his mother for a few heartfelt moments before giving her one last grin of goodbye.

George made his way out to the stables, filled with a new sense of contentment. Dream was right, she was still there, in the sunsets that he had overlooked for so many years. He wondered if she had been waiting for him reach out, if she already knew about Dream, and about George's doubts. None of that mattered now, he had found her, he didn't have to miss her anymore, she was with him, always. As he strolled down the aisle, he noticed the guards' horses were missing. Unusual at this hour, but not unheard of. He quickly tacked up and rode out to the gates. That's where he found the guards, seated upon the missing steeds.

"So you're mounted guards now?" George asked lightheartedly as he passed.

"New protocol, king's orders." The guard on his right quickly informed.

George hummed a sound of acknowledgement and carried on his way. The guards looked to each other devilishly.

"Do we go now?" One whispered.

"Not yet, let him get farther, he won't be hard to track anyways." The other answered calmly.

\---------------

"Hi Dream!" He beamed with a wave.

"Hi George! You seem happy!" Dream returned the energy with a surprised laugh.

"You were right, Dream. She's in the sunsets." His voice softened as his eyes lit up.

Dream felt like he was a puddle, seeing George this overjoyed. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and keep him this way forever.

"She's still here," he said with a gentle smile, "so is star talk okay then tonight?"

"Sure," George answered with no hesitation, "what were you thinking?"

"If I remember correctly, your mother was a leo, like me. Ruled by the sun. I can show you the constellation when it gets darker."

Dream explained further as they reached the field. By this time, the sun had sunk below the horizon and the guards had made their way into to the path. George's heart skipped a beat when he felt their shoulders touch as they laid back. He loved the subtle affection and couldn't force himself to move away even if he wanted to. Dream's arm was raised between them, reviewing the constellations George had already learned. He called them out proudly, until Dream pointed to one that stumped him.

"Starts with a P." Dream hinted.

George narrowed his eyes and tried to recall but his mind was blank, "No idea."

"Pisces, that's what Sapnap is." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, how is Sapnap?"

"Good, pretty sure he's at the beach right now." Dream laughed, dropping his arm so it wrapped around the back of George's head. Smooth move.

"How come he never comes around?" George adjusted himself closer to Dream, placing his head atop Dream's bicep. His heart beat out of his chest, thank god it was too dark for Dream to see the blush that burned his cheeks.

Dream draped his hand over George's shoulder, feeling the shift, "Eh, he likes his free time."

That's when the sound of snapping twigs and leaves came echoing from the trees before them. George heard it first, and his body lurched to a sitting position.

"George?" Dream questioned, slowly raising his back off the ground.

"Shh! Listen... what is that?" He squinted his eyes.

The pair focused their attention on the ever approaching rumble. Neither dared to move, not wanting to attract whatever was causing the clatter. It didn't matter though, and it became clear to them that they were hearing the sound of hooves pounding against the dirt. Not one, but two. The ground began to rattle beneath their legs. Before they could react, two mounted guards emerged from the trees. George recognized them immediately, and his breathing faltered. Within seconds, the guards were just meters in front of them.

"You there! Step away from the Prince!" The guard's voice boomed, sending Dream to his feet. Not much scared Dream, but this guard, this guard could make even the mightiest tremble. George had actually never seen the guards act in this manor. He always foretook them as pushovers, just random guys with sharp weapons. Sharp weapons that reflected in the moonlight before them, daunting as they now pointed at Dream's torso.

Dream took a few shaky steps backwards as George rose to his feet in front of him. His hands hovered by his head, the universal sign of 'please, don't hurt me'. George's eyes were wide as the guards continued pushing forward, hoof by hoof. They towered over the pair, the way to moon overlooked the Earth.

"You're coming with us. The King will be happy to see you." A demonic grin appeared across the guards' faces.

"What are you doing? He's done nothing wrong!" George cried out.

"Quiet Prince George! You know the rule!" He growled, snapping his head down.

"That rule is ignorant! It means nothing-" George began to spit but was cut off by Dream.

"No, George. He's right," his voice was calm, so terrifyingly calm, "They caught me, it's over."

"Dream, what are you-" George's heart sank, his lips quivered as he spoke.

Dream steadily dropped his hands down to his side. He began taking steps towards the horses, mournfully eyeing George as he went. The guards raised their axes to their sides, they had completed their task. Dream shuffled his way in front of the men as they turned to walk him back to the palace.

"Dream?" George whimpered as his eyes started stinging.

Only pivoting his head, Dream looked back to his mortified friend, "Goodbye, George."


End file.
